


the last night

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crying, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Not talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: It's their last night as teammates but they don't want to talk about that.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	the last night

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt sad today and this came to my mind.  
> This is my first time posting on here and I'm actually pretty nervous about it.   
> Any feedback is appreciated.

It is their last night as teammates. Tomorrow morning they will leave Abu Dhabi and fly back home. Meaning that Lando will go to England while Carlos will be flying to Spain.  
Winter break is about to start and next season Carlos will be driving for Ferrari, leaving Lando behind.

He tries not to think about it. He tries not to imagine his life without Carlos by his side. As he is making his way to Carlos´ hotel room he completely shuts out the voice inside his head that’s telling him that this will be the last time they’ll be together like this. He can’t think about it now. He just can’t .

He knocks on the door, Carlos lets him in. They don’t talk. They don’t need to. Both of them know what’s going on and yet they’re not brave enough to try and find a solution.

Carlos makes love to Lando in the most tender way. They both reach their climax at the same time and don’t move for a long time afterwards.

„Will you stay?“ Carlos asks when they’re in the bathroom cleaning up.  
„Sure.“ Lando responds. Both of them wonder wether or not they are talking just about this night. 

They get in the bed again and hug. And kiss. They can’t stop hugging and kissing. It’s like both of them can’t seem to let go just yet.

It goes on for hours. Their lips are swollen and sensitive. It’s almost uncomfortable but they just can’t stop. They are too desperate. They kiss and kiss and kiss.

It’s almost dawn when Carlos falls asleep, his lips still pressed against Landos.   
He cries. Watches the older ones expression getting softer. Hearing his breathing and feeling it on his skin makes him sleepy as well.  
Lando never lets their lips separate as he drifts off as well.

And when it’s time to get up they kiss again. Passionately. Holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Lando steps away at last, eyes weary.

They don’t say goodbye. Maybe because saying it out loud would make it become real. 

When Lando steps out the door both of them are crying silent tears.


End file.
